Silence Of The Beast
by Time on my hands
Summary: Sesshoumaru's beast has chosen a mate. But things don't go quite as planned. Oneshot. Pure crackfic.


A/N: I have always thought of the 'inner beast' as loss of control. Animal instinct, if you will. Something that a demon would revert to in moments of extreme pain, anger, or even lust. A mindless reaction.

I apologize in advance. This oneshot is pure crack. I have read far too many stories where the inner beast is a separate entity that is capable of mental conversations and has a will of it's own. Some of those stories were pretty good, so please do not take offense, as none is intended. It is my sincere hope that you have a good laugh.

Silence Of The Beast

Kagome closed her eyes and laid her head against the rocks.

"This is so relaxing. You know how I love a good soak in the hot springs. I'm glad you suggested it Sango."

"Yes. I thought it would be good to escape for a while. Inuyasha has been pushing so hard these last few days."

"Yeah. I don't know what his problem is. We've almost got all of the jewel shards. Well, except that big chunk that Naraku has. Inuyasha seems to think that we have to find the rest right this minute. He forgets that we're human. That we need rest and food occasionally."

Sango laughed.

"I don't think he forgets as much as laments it. After all, if we 'weak humans' were as strong as he is, we wouldn't have to waste our time on such 'foolish human nonsense'."

Kagome giggled. Her impression of Inuyasha was pretty good.

"You're pretty good at that. I'm glad he didn't hear it though. He'd sulk for days."

"As if he needs another excuse."

They both laughed and leaned back against the rocks to enjoy the heat of the water.

Kagome opened her eyes when Sango stood up.

"Do we have to leave so soon?"

Sango climbed out.

"You stay for a while. I'm going to check on things back at the camp. Nobody has sensed any demons in the area, so you should be fine."

"Ok. Thanks Sango."

Sango nodded as she dressed. Kagome turned away from her and closed her eyes again.

Golden eyes watched the slayer walk away. He had suppressed his scent and youki so that he could remain undetected.

"Explain again why this Sesshoumaru is watching the miko and the slayer."

"**You know why. Not watch slayer. Watch miko. Want miko."**

"She is human. Beneath our notice."

"**Not beneath our notice. Miko strong. Miko pretty. Want miko. Take miko for ours."**

"This Sesshoumaru refuses. There are many demonesses who find us desirable and would submit as our lover."

"**All demonesses want is power. Not want us. Miko give us what we want. Or we take it."**

"She is that half breed's wench."

"**So? Beast wants her. We are strong enough to take her from him."**

"Explain why we would wish to do that."

Sesshoumaru heard the snort in his mind.

"**She could take care of our little problem."**

The 'little problem' was much larger now that he had spent half an hour watching the miko naked in the hot springs.

"Your suggestion has merit. But what about afterward?"

"**We take her as mate. She strong. Give us strong pups."**

"They would be hanyou. Like the half breed. Why would we want hanyou pups?"

"**Maybe hanyou, but strong hanyou. With strong demon power and strong holy power. Pup might even be stronger than us someday."**

His debate with his beast was interrupted when Kagome stepped out of the spring. The water droplets on her skin glistened in the moonlight. His attention was drawn to rounded breasts and curved hips. A small patch of dark hair at the juncture of firm thighs teased his senses before she covered herself with a drying cloth.

Sesshoumaru's breathing was shallow as his previously 'little problem' was now a painful, raging hard on. At his beast's urging, he approached the miko.

Kagome had just finished donning her panties and bra when she noticed she was not alone. She pulled the towel up to cover herself and turned around to face the demon she could now sense.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

He said nothing. Only watched her through eyes tinged with red.

"Look, if you want something, go back to the camp. I know you can smell your brother. I'll be there as soon as I get dressed."

"Half brother. Do not insult this Sesshoumaru."

She rolled her eyes. He was still as arrogant as ever.

"Whatever. Just go. So I can get dressed."

He was in front of her before she knew he had even moved.

"You will not give this Sesshoumaru orders. You will submit to this Sesshoumaru."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Huh? Submit? To you?"

She began to laugh.

"Oh please. Give me a break."

"**Mate is laughing at us. Make her stop."**

"You will not laugh at this Sesshoumaru. You will be punished."

"You're kidding right? No. Wait. You don't joke. You have no sense of humor. That means you're drunk. Or insane. Or both."

She grabbed her clothes and her bag.

"I'll just be going back to camp now."

She began to edge her way around him. He stepped in front of her.

"You will stay here. My beast has chosen you."

"What do you mean? Your beast has chosen me. What beast? Chosen me for what?"

"My inner beast wants you. You will be this Sesshoumaru's mate."

"Your mate? Not on your life, buddy."

He frowned.

"**Mate not want us. What did you do?"**

"This Sesshoumaru has done nothing. She has been tainted by the half breed. She does not know the honor we do her."

"**Make her understand. Want mate. Want mate now."**

Kagome watched him. He seemed to be holding a conversation with himself. Great. Just great. She was in the presence of Lord Killing Perfection, and he's a few sandwiches short of a picnic. Did they even have straight jackets in this time?

She tried to take advantage of his inattention to her and make a run for it. She didn't get two steps before he grabbed her arm.

"You are not leaving. You will disrobe and assume the submissive position."

"Assume the…"

Her anger flashed in her eyes. She was a product of a time when women and submission did not go together. At all. She exploded. Probably not the brightest thing she had ever done.

She yanked her arm out of his now loose grip and pushed her index finger into his chest.

"You seem to have gotten the wrong idea somewhere. Let me correct you and the voices in your head. I. Do. Not. Submit. Not to you or anybody else. Got that? I don't know why your beast or whatever you call it, decided on me, but I'm not interested in being your bitch. Now be a good demon and go away. Leave the filthy human alone. You hate us anyway. Remember? I'm fine with that. I really am."

"**Mate is loud."**

"Yes. She is giving this Sesshoumaru a headache."

**"Mate is disrespectful"**

He looked down at the miko who was still spouting her disrespect at an increasingly irritating volume.

"You will be silent and do as you are told."

She pushed the index finger into his chest again.

"You just don't get it, do you? I said no. No. Let me repeat it for you. No. Did you get it that time? I swear, and you call Inuyasha an idiot."

Sesshoumaru growled. His hand shot out. All was silent now.

"**Mate is still."**

Sesshoumaru let the miko drop to the ground.

**"Is mate dead?"**

"Hn. She is quiet. That is all that matters."

Sesshoumaru slowly walked away from the hot springs.

"**Now we have to find new mate."**

"If you insist on choosing this Sesshoumaru's mate, make sure the next one is mute. Or at least knows the meaning of the word submit."

"**Beast really liked miko. Maybe Tenseiga…"**

"Not another word about that human wench. Or you will be locked in your cage for at least the next century."

"**Beast sorry."**

"Not only did this Sesshoumaru not get laid as planned, but now there is a pain in our head."

"**Beast really sorry."**

"To top it off, the half breed will be a bothersome pest once he discovers what we have done."

**"We? Is it beast's fault you have no control?"**

"It is your fault you chose a loud, disrespectful human as a mate."

"**And her calling you an idiot and comparing you to the half breed had absolutely NOTHING to do with your loss of control. Did it?"**

"You are seconds from a long sojourn in your cage."

**"Beast is really, really…**

"Silence. This Sesshoumaru is not speaking to you."

End


End file.
